1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for querying and debugging software and, more particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for querying and debugging software kernels using an offset and an element to determine additional information about a software structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In debugging operations, software may be received from third party sources. The software is loaded into a debugging system to perform queries, searches, identification, trouble-shooting and the like. Specific information regarding structures within the software may be queried and identified if the user has the address of the structure. Other searches using information that does not have the structure address may be desirable.